


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

It feels like everyone is staring at him, even though he knows it's probably not true. He's not good at people staring at him anymore. For the most part they're all acting like they always act around him, but he sees a few sidelong glances at his date and knows what every single one of them is thinking.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Courtney whispers to him as they stand outside the abbey with everyone else. There's a lot of conversation going on - people who haven't seen each other for a while - and there are a lot of people not there. Their absence feels like a giant hole in the middle of the day, even though he knows that Beckett and Wentz have each probably bothered Gabe at least once already.

"How can it be a bad idea to bring my girlfriend as my date?"

"Officially I'm just your plus one." She wrinkles her nose and he rolls his eyes. He has a nearly overwhelming urge to kiss her, but that's not really anything new. "And everyone's staring."

"Not everyone. And they're not staring. They're just looking around and occasionally glancing in our direction."

"They're staring because you're here with me. And they all know that you and Bill are still...weird."

"We're not weird. We're just not speaking to each other." He shrugs his shoulders. They feel strange in the suit jacket. He hasn't dressed up in a while either. His life has been jeans and t-shirts, running shorts, or Speed-Os. "Besides, you're not your brother."

"But they all know I'm his sister and it's weird. I shouldn't have come." She hunches her shoulders slightly, the flowing short sleeves of her dress dancing across her arms.

"Hey." He squeezes her hand. "You're my girlfriend, and I want you here with me. I don't give a shit what they think."

"They're your friends."

"Then they should accept my girlfriend, even if her brother is a jerkface."

She laughs and elbows him in the side. "He's not a jerkface. He's just stubborn. And you're stubborn."

Mike puts his arm around her, tugging her close so she can't elbow him again. He leans in and nuzzles her ear. "And you're beautiful."

"You're just floored that I actually own a dress."

"I'm floored by how beautiful you are, take a goddamned compliment, Beckett."

"Yeah, yeah." She rests her hand on top of his where it's curved over her hip. Ricky and Diego start people moving toward the ceremony, and Mike falls in line with the rest of the guests. Courtney leans against him, their strides matching. He knows she shortens hers to his because she's freakishly tall like her brother. She's also wearing heels, which makes her even taller and, if he's honest, turns him on something fierce.

Probably not the best thing to think about during a wedding.

**

Mike gives Gabe shit about his Martha Stewart wedding, but Gabe's too busy being the happiest man alive to care. Courtney gives Gabe and Erin each a hug, telling them how much William wishes he could be there. Gabe laughs and assures her that he's not letting any of his friends on tour get out of buying them presents, and that they're planning a big shindig back in New York when everyone's back home.

It actually makes Mike's chest unclench a little. William not being here feels wrong. Pete not being here feels wrong. Travie not being here feels wrong. Gabe's core group missing. EVerything a step off of center. "Yeah, well, hit them all up hard. Don't let them get away with just giving you merch."

Erin shakes her head. "We have a no merch policy."

Mike moves in and hugs her, shaking Gabe's hand afterwards until he gets pulled into a hug. "Mikey Carden. You came to my wedding."

"Of course I did. I figure I've seen your dick, I should see you tie the knot." He hugs Gabe a little harder. "I'm glad you're happy, man."

"Me too. And you too. You guys look happy."

"We're figuring it out." He lets Gabe go and steps back. "You've got people waiting, so we'll see you later." He takes Courtney's hand and leads her to their table, pulling out her chair for her. She rolls her eyes but doesn't complain, and he runs his hand along her shoulders as he moves to sit down.

She takes his hand and he squeezes hers, smiling at her. He doesn't have a chance to say anything before Victoria pounces on him, hugging him until he has trouble breathing. "You dickhead. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey, Victoria."

"Let me take a picture. Prove to the world that you live, even if it is in a cave where no technology will ever enter." She holds up her phone and snaps a picture before he can protest. "Ha. You'll be on tumbr in no time."

"Thanks."

She leans in and kisses his cheek, wiping at the lipstick she leaves behind. "I didn't know you two were dating."

"Yeah. We are."

"Well obviously." Victoria rolls her eyes and Mike seriously wonders why anyone lets all of them out in public together. And what Erin's family must think of Gabe's idiot friends. Gabe's job. Gabe's life. Mike doesn't date girls whose families don't get his lifestyle - his old lifestyle. Not necessarily on purpose, but it's worked out that way. Not that it matters anymore. Courtney's lifestyle is a hell of a lot busier than his. She's good at making time for them though, camping trips and hikes that they both love, even though he won't let her take pictures of his feet next to hers. Their friends knowing they're dating is one thing. The world knowing is something else. Mike has enough trouble with how much the world knows about him. "Does Beckett know?"

"Yes." Mike sighs. This was one of Courtney's arguments against coming. People asking about her brother, thinking their relationship is about William, is his concern. Like it has anything to do with him. "We even brought a note."

Victoria laughs and flips him off and kisses his head again. "Don't be a douchebag."

"Are you allowed to say that? Does Martha Stewart allow that?"

"This is culture, Mike, my friend. I know it scares you." She hugs him and heads off, probably to torture Ryland or Alex. Mike glances at Courtney out of the corner of his eye, and he can tell she's uncomfortable.

"You want to go?"

"No. Of course not." She shakes her head and smiles at him. "I would never make you leave before food."

He laughs and rests his head against hers. "If we were in a magazine for our wedding, what magazine do you think it'd be?"

"I don't think we'd rate a magazine. We might get mentioned in a Chicago paper." She looks down at her hand in his, her tattoos dark in the ambient lighting. "I don't think I'm your wedding magazine type."

"Hey." He squeezes her hand hard and she looks up at him. "You're my type."

She kisses him softly, then pulls back. "Wait a minute." One eyebrow is cocked sharply. "Was that a marriage proposal?"

Mike's mouth twists in a grin and he leans away so the waiters can slide their plates in front of them. "Eat your appetizer."


End file.
